This Time
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: They were deeply in love, atleast that's what they told everyone who asked. HGSS Death Fic! Another HGSS Story in my series..this one doesn't fit in.


**_--This Time--_**  
  
_/ If I understood you _

_Then maybe I could have stopped the tears _

_I guess it shouldn't be this way _

_Parted from the years/  
_  
They were deeply in love, atleast that's what they told everyone who asked. Yet, neither of them understood the other, and so they slowly drifted apart as the years passed. He continued teaching at the school he called home while she left with her friends to further her education, to find out what it was that she wanted to do. Never in a million life times could he comprehend how hard it would be to let her go.  
  
Their friends told them it was for the best that they weren't together any longer. Only a few people were against them breaking up, but those few people weren't enough to convince them of that fact. He denied his heart what it wanted most, which only resulted in him becoming colder to everyone. She had denied her heart its first real need, but her friends told her she was to young to know what she truely wanted.  
  
_/Maybe it's just make-believe _

_now it's all pretend _

_It always has to work this way _

_To fall before the end/_  
  
During her last two years at the school, they became closer than they would've ever imagined. He was more active as a spy for the Order, and tortured almost every day by Voldemort. She worried about him, always staying up and waiting until someone, usually Hagrid or McGonagall, came to tell her that he was back. She had also helped Madam Pomfrey tend to him when he needed it.  
  
She'd watched over him when no one else would, thus putting her studies behind her for the first time ever. When he would wake up, he would smile softly at her, but just for a moment, before he regained his sharp edge that many cut themselves on. She merely walked on the dull side of his blade, something that no one had ever done before. He believes their love was just something he had conjured up in his mind.  
  
She believes that it was all just pretend, something that she wanted so badly that her mind created it. Yet, both of them know the truth, both of them know how badly they still want to be together, how much they ache for the other, and yet, neither will say those three little words that matter most. The end battle is coming, and yet, one of them will not make it to that day, and it's obvious who that is.  
  
=_It's time to let it go now_

_There's nothing left for you to fight_

_For a new beginning _

_This time I've let it go _

_bow and it's over _

_Before it has begun _

_Before it has begun _

_And it's over now_=  
  
He held the letter in his hand, the letter that would change everything. She was dying, she needed him now, and he would go to her. Without another thought, he headed towards the gates that would lead him out of the school grounds and closer to her. As he got closer to the gates, a figure became more apparent, someone was waiting for him. Black eyes showing nothing, he kept walking forward a quick pace.  
  
"Hello Professor." The man's words suddenly reminded him of days gone by. Of when he taught her, when he taught the brains of the Golden Trio. She was the rock that both of the boys had leaned on back then, without her, they would've never made it as far as they had. And yet now, both of those boys were men, and she was a woman, none of them held back by anyone else's expectations.  
  
"Potter, you've come to take me to her, I suppose." It was more of a statement than a question, but The Boy Who Lived nodded his head, a sad smile on his face. "Right as always Professor, she's waiting for you." It was then that he knew that this man he had taught years ago, this man named Harry James Potter, no longer hated him as he had all those years ago. _'He's forgiven you Severus, now why can't you forgive yourself?'_ He thought as he stopped just infront of Harry.  
  
_/Maybe I could realize _

_Before it is too late _

_That I love you _

_I promise that I won't forget/  
_  
Taking the hand that Harry held out for him, they embraced tightly as Harry apparated them to where everyone was waiting. Harry let him go and backed up, but his green eyes never leaving his Professor. "Can I ask you something?" He just nodded to the youth, wondering what was so important at a time like this.  
  
"Why do you act like it doesn't bother you, when you know damn well that you love her?" And it was with this question that Harry opened the door to his friend's house and walked in, shortly followed by a stunned Professor. His heart shattered into a million peices for the second time that day as he saw her frail body laying on her bed.  
  
She was almost whiter that the sheets that she was laying on, that alone took the breath from his lungs. The red headed man at her side looked up as he heard Harry enter, followed by someone he knew quiet well. His eyes flared in anger for a moment before he stood up, leaving her bedside and standing beside Harry, looking from his old Professor to one of his best friends.  
  
Cinammon colored eyes opened as their owner felt the weight beside her disappear. With what strength she could muster, she turned her head slighlty, a small gasp leaving her as her eyes landed on the man that she , on the man that she still loves. His robes and cloak glided behind him as he made his way towards her, stopping just before he reached the side of her bed. He bent down beside her bed, opening his mouth to speak, but finding that his voice failed him. A small smile came to her face as she shook her head slightly, his eyes betrayed everything, as did her own.  
  
_/See the world in black and white _

_I wish eternity _

_Was easier to see _

_It's too late now to start the fight _

_On what our life should be, 'cause/  
_  
She was leaving him, he realized that now, and yet, he was powerless to stop it. "Hermione..." Her name fell from his lips in no more than a whisper as he took her small pale hand into his owner larger one. He was losing the one thing that kept him living, the one person that had made him want to live for some many horrible years.  
  
"Severus...don't cry..." Her words shocked him, but it also brought to his attention that silent tears were rolling down his otherwise impassive face. _'She could always see what was behind your facade. What you thought was hidden was only invisible to others..'_ He thought to himself, remembering all the times she had told him his feelings when no one else would ever be able to do the same.  
  
He wanted to fight with her again, he wanted to see that angry flush appear on her cheeks, that brillant fire alight in her eyes. He wanted to be able to see her when she was a student to him, how she was always considered a know-it-all when she just applied herself moreso than others. He wanted to be able to go back in time and erase all those harsh words that he said, all those lies that he told her, everything that made her cry late into the night.  
  
But now it was to late, he'd waited to long for something that could've been easily fixed in years past. He loved her, how hard was it for him to reconize that feeling, like he was soaring in the sky with the eagles. _'How could I have missed it for so long?'_ Another petty thought that was to late in coming to him.  
  
=_It's time_

_To let it go now _

_There's nothing left for you to fight _

_For a new beginning _

_This time _

_I've let it go now _

_And it's over _

_Before it has begun _

_Before it has begun _

_It's over now_=  
  
"I love you.." His words were simple, something that she'd been waiting to hear for close to 10 years now. The words that could make her melt in his arms, that would make her forgive him for something that he never should've been forgiven for in the first place. A small smile graced her pale lips as her lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, something she'd done many times in the past without so much effort.  
  
"I love you too Severus Snape..I always have.." And it was with these words that she started to fade from this world. Her eyes lost their pained expression and were instead bright with love and knowing. "Wait for me.." His words sounded like nothing more than a plea for her not to go, but she knew the real meaning behind them. He wanted her to wait for him in heaven, something that she would do until eternity came for the both of them, until this time was over.  
  
----  
  
**Gwg: Don't ask where this came from because I do not even know! But it was inspired by the song used in this fic, written by my friend Aneiryn. It's titled 'This Time' as such is the name of the fic, and to make sure you know the words in the = is the chorus and the words in the / are the versus. This is not the whole song, just some of it that I wanted to use for this story. I don't own anything of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just own this story and the plot, while my friend owns the song. Anywho, I hope you guys review or atleast read it, later!**


End file.
